Without You ChanBaek Ver
by rorororonoaa
Summary: Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang suka seenaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur sejenak tanpa Chanyeol dan menikmati waktu bebasnya. Apakah Baekhyun berhasil menikmati waktunya? Bagaimana jadinya Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun dan sebaliknya? / Baekhyun menyeringai dan melepas cincin pertunangan mereka "Bye Park Chanyeol." ONESHOT. Chanbaek. WARNING! GS
1. PROLOG

_rorororonoa_

 _PRESENT_

 **WITHOUT YOU**

Romance

 **LENGTH :** OneShot

 **CAST** : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. With **CAMEO** : Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyukjae, Oh Sehun, Choi Siwon

 **PAIRING :** ChanBaek

.

 **PROLOG**

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari kota Seoul pagi ini. Beberapa warga Seoul sudah memulai aktivitasnya mulai dari berangkat bekerja, para ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan, ada yang memulai pagi hari dengan berolahraga dan ada juga yang sekedar ingin menghirup segarnya udara pagi. Namun beberapa diantaranya terdapat pula yang masih saja bergelut dengan kasurnya. Seperti lelaki berkuping lebar ini. Tidak biasanya ia bangun lebih siang dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Normalnya, ia akan bangun sangat pagi sekali. Mungkin karena ia kerja lembur semalam, dan lagi aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih.

Bicara mengenai kekasih, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan kekasihnya itu di sampingnya. Lelaki itu—Chanyeol—membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Kemana Baekhyun pergi? Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka saat mereka tidur bersama dan bangun dengan Baekhyun tidak ada di sisinya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya merasa pusing. Ia lalu turun dari kasur dan memakai _boxer_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia pergi mengecek kamar mandinya, mungkin saja kekasihnya itu sedang mandi. "Baekhyun?"

Nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya untuk kembali mencari Baekhyun. Ia juga merasa haus dan berinisiatif mengambil air putih dari kulkasnya. ' _Kemana wanita itu?'_ batinnya. Chanyeol meneguk air dari gelas itu lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat menyadari tas Baekhyun yang seharusnya berada di sofa dekat dapurnya itu tidak ada.

Dengan panik, Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar sampai air yang didalamnya keluar. Chanyeol melesat ke depan pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sepatu yang dikenakan Baekhyun tadi malam juga tidak berada disana. ' _Sialan_.'

Chanyeol segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan dengan cepat mengenakan celana hitam, baju putih polos dengan dibalut parka jaket berwarna biru dongker. Ia juga tidak lupa mengenakan kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi matanya yang masih bengkak.

Setelah siap, ia langsung pergi menuju apartemen Baekhyun. ' _Berani-beraninya dia pulang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Awas saja nanti, akan kuberi dia hukuman_.'

Di dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergumam dan berdecak kesal. Mobilnya ia lajukan dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih sepi di pagi hari.

Sampai di parkiran kediaman Baekhyun, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menuju lantai apartemen kekasihnya itu berada. ' _Jika saja dia tidak berada disana, tidak akan kuampuni kau Byun Baekhyun_.'

Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Baekhyun dan segera memasukan _password_ kekasihnya itu. 921127. Setelah terbuka, Chanyeol masuk dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Dimana kau?!" Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol pun menelusuri apartemen itu di berbagai sudut ruangan. Namun tetap saja. Baekhyun tidak ada dimanapun.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memanggil seseorang, "Kyungsoo, apa Baekhyun sedang berada di butiknya sekarang?"

" _Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia meminta cuti selama seminggu?"_

"Apa?!" Chanyeol segera menutup sambungan dengan tidak sopannya. Dan di pagi hari pula.

Dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, "Jongin, maaf jika ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi aku minta kau untuk mengurus proyek di Gangnam."

" _Hah?! Kau menghubungiku sepagi ini dan meminta untuk mengurus proyekmu?! Kau gila. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ "

Saking cepatnya langkah Chanyeol, ia sudah berada di depan mobilnya lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya, "Baekhyun menghilang. Aku akan mencarinya. Tolong Jongin, aku mengandalkanmu."

" _Ya! Apa-apaan ka—"_ lagi-lagi Chanyeol menutup telpon dengan seenaknya. Ia kembali menekan ponsel _touchscreen_ -nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Kim. Aku ingin kau melacak ponsel Baekhyun. Jika perlu, kau cari tahu juga apakah dia telah membeli tiket pesawat atau kereta api dan memesan hotel. Aku ingin hasilnya segera." Dan sudah ketiga kali ini Chanyeol memerintah dan memutus sambungan telpon dengan semena-mena. Ia melempar ponselnya ke samping jok kursi lalu menyeringai. "Tunggu aku anak nakal."

 **TBC**

Hay! Hehe gue bikin versi ChanBaek nih, dengan sedikit revisi karna gw merasa yg versi DaeJae masih banyak kesalahan, maklum baru nulis lagi setelah 6 tahun :")

Dan setelah gw membayangkan, kayanya ff Without You cocok banget kalo gw bikin versi ChanBaek. Yg udah baca makasih, yang belum jangan baca versi DaeJaenya yah wakakakakak

Gw tau kalo reader ff DaeJae dikit banget di Indo, dan bahkan mungkin diantara lo semua yang baca prolog ini ga tau DaeJae itu siapa hohoho

Last, Review?


	2. ONESHOT

"Dasar! Park Chanyeol brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun tidak karuan dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Namun, seberantakannya penampilan seorang Byun Baekhyun, tetap saja terlihat cantik, bahkan mungkin…seksi. "Dia pikir aku budak seksnya apa, setiap _mood_ -nya jelek meminta jatah. Dasar penjahat kelamin!"

Baekhyun membuka lemari di kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan koper dan membukanya diatas kasur. "Sibuk dengan pekerjannya sampai-sampai lupa padaku! Tidak memberi kabar! Apalagi perhatian. Sekalinya datang malah meminta jatah, benar-benar menyebalkan!" tangan Baekhyun sibuk membawa pakaian-pakaiannya dari lemari ke koper tanpa merapikannya. "Kali ini akan kuberi dia pelajaran!"

Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun menutup kopernya dengan terburu-buru, mungkin takut kalau-kalau tunangannya itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, mengingat Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa membangunkannya atau meninggalkan kabar. Bahkan ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya seorang Park Chanyeol mendapati ketidak beradaan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menarik kopernya lalu membuka pintu kamar, namun saat akan memutar knop pintu, ia mendengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari tangannya. Baekhyun menatap telapak tangan itu atau lebih tepat jarinya yang disana tersemat cincin tunangannya bersama Chanyeol. Lalu ia menyeringai dan melepas cincin mereka. "Yah, boleh _lah_ sesekali aku bebas." Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak yang berada di samping tempat tidur, membuka rak itu dan menyimpan cincinnya. " _Bye_ Park Chanyeol."

.

 _rorororonoa_

 _PRESENT_

 **WITHOUT YOU**

ChanBaek

Romance

 **LENGTH :** OneShot

 **WARNING:** ALUR KECEPETAN!, typo(s), EYD berantakan, gaje, kalimat sulit dicerna (?), **GENDERSWITCH** for Uke

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di sebuah hotel di Jeju. Ia sudah meminta cuti dari pekerjaannya selama seminggu pada Kyungsoo, asistennya, dan meminta ia untuk mewakili dirinya jika ada sesuatu hal yang penting. Baekhyun adalah seorang desainer dan mempunyai butik di berbagai cabang di Korea Selatan. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika dia meminta cuti, _toh_ , dia pemiliknya.

' _Bagaimana dengan si Park itu yah? Apa dia sudah bangun?'_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ' _Tidak Baekhyun. Kau berlibur untuk melupakannya sejenak. Jadi, nikmati saja masa bebas mu!'_

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di sekitar tubuhnya, "Ugh, gara-gara Park bodoh itu, tubuhku jadi sakit semua," Baekhyun bangkit dan memukul-mukul bahunya yang pegal. "Mungkin _treatment spa_ disini bisa membuat tubuhku lebih baik. Lagipula tadi pagi aku tidak sempat mandi."

.

"Aaaaaaaaah~~ Harumnya~~" Baekhyun memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan membawa seikat bunga berwarna putih kekuningan. Ia lalu mengganti bunga palsu yang berada di vas di atas meja dengan bunga yang dibawanya.

Setelah segar dengan _treatment spa_ , Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel yang berada tepat di bibir pantai. Lalu, tidak jauh dari hotelnya, ia menemukan toko bunga dengan berbagai varian. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada bunga Primrose.

" _Cha_ , sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang telah kulewatkan," Baekhyun meraih ponsel yang berada di meja rias dan tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua sikut menahan beban tubuhnya. Terdapat lima belas _missed call_ yang tertera di ponselnya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun pun mengabaikannya dan membuka satu pesan dari Baekhyun.

.

 _From : Kyungsoo_

 _Ada client meminta desain mu untuk pernikahannya. Apa kau mau menerimanya? Jika iya, nanti akan kukirimkan konsep yang diinginkan client ke emailmu._

.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengisi waktu kosong dengan mendesain. Lagipula banyak inspirasi selagi liburan," Baekhyun terkekeh. Belum sempat membalas pesan Kyungsoo, ia sedikit terperenjat saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan terdapat nama Park Chanyeol disana. Dengan malas, Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya. "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

" _Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Berani-beraninya kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"_

Baekhyun menghela napas dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit kamar, "Oh ya?"

Pria di seberang sana berdecak kesal mendengar respon Baekhyun, _"Katakan, apa maksudmu pergi? Dan sialan kau Baekhyun! Aku bahkan bangun tidur tadi langsung menuju apartemenmu dan kau juga tidak ada disana! Apa maumu?!"_

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran, penjahat kelamin! Kau tidak tahu apa tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melayani nafsumu itu."

Chanyeol menghela napas mencoba tenang, " _Baby, Sayang. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku_."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku bahkan sudah berulang kali menolakmu. Tapi kau tetap memaksaku! Jadi, kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau bisa bertahan tanpaku, Sayang?"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol menyeringai di seberang sana dengan tampannya. " _Yah, aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baby. Jadi...aku melacak nomormu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotelmu di Jeju._ "

Baekhyun kaget namun mencoba bersikap tenang, "Benarkah? Oh, sungguh kasihan tunanganku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku akan menunggumu Sayang."

" _Baiklah, jangan coba-coba kabur. I love you._ "

Telpon pun terputus dan Baekhyun masih tetap menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa detik. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. "Argh, sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingat bagaimana berkuasanya seorang Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya dari marah menjadi sedih, "Padahal aku baru saja sampai disini. AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOOOOLLL!"

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan lemas dan segera menuju tempat tidur untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Kemarin sore, ia mempercepat keberangkatannya menuju Bali dan baru sampai pagi ini. Baekhyun sudah ada janji bertemu dengan temannya di Bali untuk datang berlibur. Ia segera memberitahu temannya itu bahwa ia mempercepat kedatangannya ke Bali dan meminta tolong carikan hotel untuknya. Ah jangan lupa, ia juga meminjam ponsel temannya itu karena ponsel miliknya segera dia matikan karena takut si Park sialan Chanyeol itu akan melacaknya lagi. Benar-benar terasa lelah, sampai sepertinya ia merasakan ini lebih melelahkan daripada bekerja lembur selama seminggu berturut-turut.

Mengingat bekerja lembur, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mencari ponsel yang ia pinjam di tas. ' _Saking buru-burunya, aku sampai lupa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ini semua gara-gara Park sialan itu!'_

" _Yo-yoboseyo?"_

"Kyungsoo-ah. Ini aku Baekhyun. Aku memakai ponsel temanku. Bagaimana keadaan butik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya dan berakhir dengan tangan yang menumpu dahinya.

" _Mmmm...Kebetulan hanya ada satu client yang datang Baekki. Bagaimana? A-apa kau akan menyetujuinya?"_

"Ya, sepertinya akan ku ambil. Disini aku bisa mendapatkan banyak inspirasi."

" _Aaaa benarkah? Me-memang, kau...sedang berada dimana?"_

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku takut nanti si Park itu akan bertanya padamu."

" _Siapa yang kau maksud Park itu?"_ Baekhyun membeku kala ia mendengar suara bass yang berat dari seberang sana. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri tanda takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Baek, apa kau lupa hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu, hm?"_ Oh, tentu Baekhyun sangat ingat. Ia pernah membuat Park itu cemburu saat ia menerima ajakan mantan kekasihnya untuk berkencan—setidaknya menurut Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah kencan. Bukan karena Baekhyun tergoda karena mantannya, bukan. Namun karena mantannya itu mengajaknya ke festival musik jazz yang baru pertama kali diadakan di Korea dan hanya ada beberapa negara yang dikunjungi, apalagi tiket masuknya sulit untuk didapatkan. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja karena ia sangat menyukai musik. Seandainya ibunya tidak memaksa ia masuk jurusan desainer, Baekhyun ingin menjadi penyanyi.

Saat itu Chanyeol sedang berada di London, jika Baekhyun meminta ijin pun, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mengijinkannya. Jadi ia berkencan—menurut Chanyeol—secara diam-diam.

Entah kenapa, bagaimana dan dari siapa Park Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun berkencan—menurut Chanyeol. Besoknya, ia langsung menuju Korea dan menyeret Baekhyun ke apartemennya lalu mengurungnya selama seminggu! Belum sampai disitu, Chanyeol juga menyuruh _bodyguard_ untuk mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi selama satu bulan! Ditambah lagi, ia mengadu kepada keluarga Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun telah menyakitinya. Baekhyun pun diceramahi habis-habisan oleh keluarganya gara-gara si Park bermuka dua itu. Darisana, ia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

" _Tapi sepertinya kau lebih membangkang dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Apa kau tidak jera Baby? Ohhh haruskah aku memberimu hukuman yang lebih berat lagi dari yang kemarin?"_

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar takut dengan suara yang dingin dan terkesan memendam amarah itu, ia lebih suka mendengar suara Chanyeol-nya yang manja dan menggodanya—meski itu sangat menyebalkan sebenarnya, namun ia tetap menyukainya daripada suara yang barusan ia dengar.

" _Aku tunggu selesai cutimu. Setelah sampai di Seoul, kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal Byun Baekhyun. Jadi selamat menikmati kebebasanmu selama seminggu ini. Oke?"_ sekarang nada Chanyeol menjadi lebih ramah, namun entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti suara malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawa bagi Baekhyun.

" _Oh ya, kalau kau sampai melebihi seminggu, maka sahabatmu ini yang akan menjadi pelampiasannya. Kau mengerti Sayang? Sekali lagi, selamat bersenang-senang ^^"_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. "Aaaaaaaargh!" ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti kesurupan, "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kemarin aku terpikir untuk kabur dari Park sialan itu? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dan menarik kuat rambutnya. "Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengancam Kyungsoo juga?" tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa dengan raut muka panik. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Si Park itu tidak mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun karena jika ia menyentuhnya barang sedikit saja, maka ia akan berurusan dengan sahabat hitamnya itu."

"Argh, masa bodoh!" Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dan seketika itu pula langsung tertidur diatasnya.

.

Siang yang terik di Bali, Baekhyun telah berjanji bertemu dengan temannya yang sedang berada di pulau yang eksotis ini. Temannya adalah seorang _wedding organizer_ dan sudah hampir sebulan dia tinggal disini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan _client_ -nya yang kebanyakan ingin menikah di tempat indah ini. Dia juga lah yang telah membantu Baekhyun mengurus semua keperluannya di Bali saat ia dengan mendadak memberitahu kedatangannya ke Bali dipercepat. Dan disinilah Baekhyun dengan penampilan _casual_ -nya—karena ia terlalu lama tidur yang menyebabkan ia sedikit banyak terlambat—setengah berlari setelah turun dari taksi memasuki kafe. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari teman yang telah banyak ia repotkan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah!" suara manis itu membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan temannya tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Heechul _Eonni_!" Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja yang Heechul duduki dan berpelukan hangat kemudian duduk disebrang Heechul. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum lama sampai disini _kok_."

Baekhyun menatap jahil pada Heechul, "Eyyy jangan bohong _Eonni_. Minumanmu tinggal bersisa seperempatnya."

Tawa manis keluar dari mulut Heechul, "Itu karena aku sedang kehausan, Baekki."

Baekhyun menyerah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Heechul, karena dia memang terlampau sangat baik! Tutur katanya begitu lembut dengan suara yang manis, penampilannya juga anggun. Aura Heechul penuh dengan rasa keibuaan, setiap kata dan perlakuan yang dilakukannya sarat akan kasih sayang, dan Baekhyun menyukai itu. Heechul tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kotor atau berbicara dengan nada ketus. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini, kau belum sarapan kan?" Heechul menyerahkan menu pada Baekhyun.

"Aaaah, _Eonni_. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ugh, aku sangat lapar sekali!" Ia segera meraih menu itu. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari makanan yang menarik untuk dimakan. Setelah dapat, Baekhyun segera memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?" tanya Heechul setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan bersandar pada kursi, "Hanya ingin berlibur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak Chanyeol?"

Bola mata Baekhyun memutar, " _Eonni_ , aku mohon padamu. Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi."

Alis Heechul mengerut keheranan, "Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Em..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lebih tepatnya aku melarikan diri darinya."

"Melarikan diri? Apa maksudnya? Apa Chanyeol telah melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Aaaaaa _Eonni_ ," Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatasnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan jadwal sibuk Park itu. Sekalinya datang dia hanya mengajakku tidur bersama dan paginya dia langsung berangkat kerja lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengabariku!"

Mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya, "Kau sudah membicarakan hal ini padanya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut, "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar ceritaku! Dia datang dan langsung meminta jatah! Ughh, aku benci dia!" ada jeda diantara obrolan mereka sebelum Baekhyun merungut sedih dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "Padahal aku sudah sangat senang saat dia melamarku."

"Baekhyun, aku tahu benar perasaanmu. Bertahun-tahun mengurusi pernikahan, aku tahu persis bagaimana senangnya seorang mempelai wanita mendambakan memakai gaun putih, dipandang cantik oleh semua orang saat menuju altar dengan lelaki yang menunggumu untuk dia ikat dan mengikrarkan janji suci disana. Kau membayangkan itu bukan Baekki?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Heechul menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun, "Baek, kau hanya perlu sedikit sabar. Kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol juga menginginkannya? Menginginkanmu mejadikan miliknya seutuhnya? Kau tidak membayangkan di posisi Chanyeol? Ia juga bekerja keras mengurusi proyeknya, barangkali ia begitu fokus ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dapat menikahimu. Dia begitu memikirkanmu hingga ia harus mengorbankan kehidupan termasuk kau sendiri agar proyeknya cepat selesai. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon dan tetap pada posisinya hingga Heechul memintanya, "Angkat wajah cantikmu Baekhyun." Kepalanya perlahan ia angkat dan matanya pun menangkap Heechul yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau seperti ini bukan karena kau membenci Chanyeol, tapi saking besarnya cintamu pada Chanyeol. Bukankah kau kesal saat Chanyeol tidak memperhatikanmu? Itu menunjukkan kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Sayang. Bisa kau rasakan itu sekarang?"

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seakan ia merasakan kembali rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol. Tangannya ia tempelkan pada dada kanan dan merasakannya. Ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan Heechul.

Heechul mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang dan tersenyum lembut, "Selagi disini, nikmati liburanmu dan pikirkanlah kembali, Baekki. Setelah kau pulang kembali ke Seoul, bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Chanyeol. _Kau setuju_?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dibarengi senyuman manis karena perlakuan lembut Heechul padanya. Lalu datanglah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun. Karena, kelaparan yang sudah ia tahan sedari pagi, Baekhyun pun segera memakannya setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengingat sifat Chanyeol padamu, apa dia tidak akan menyusulmu kesini?" Heechul menopang dagunya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sebenarnya kemarin dia menyusulku ke Jeju. Tapi untuk kali ini kurasa tidak. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyusulku ke luar negeri mengingat proyek yang harus ia kerjakan. Lagipula aku telah mengnon aktifkan ponselku. Dia juga tidak akan bisa melacak nomor ponsel Eonni yang memakai kode area disini, itu pun sudah ku non aktfikan. Ditambah lagi saat di telpon tadi dia mengatakan akan menungguku."

"Syukurlah, jadi kau bisa menikmati liburanmu. Aku kesepian disini."

"Hankyung _Oppa_ tidak mengunjungimu?"

Heechul tertawa renyah, "Tidak, dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Hankyung tidak hanya mengurus perusahaannya, tapi ia juga harus mengurus si kembar yang rewel."

"Uhhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana stresnya Hankyung _Oppa_ meengurusi Hyukjae dan Donghae."

"Ya, dia berulangkali mengeluh padaku." Heechul terkikik jika mengingat kembali suaminya yang suka mengadu bagaimana nakalnya anak mereka, "Tapi mereka akan datang kesini akhir pekan nanti dan kami pun akan pulang bersama."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku ingin bersama kalian juga. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mengurus si kembar selagi aku dan Hankyung berkencan."

"Ya! _Eonni_!" Heechul tertawa sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali sarapannya dengan raut muka kesal.

.

Setelah obrolan dan sarapan di kafe, Baekhyun diajak oleh Heechul untuk berjalan-jalan dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya salah Baekhyun sendiri, ia terlalu tiba-tiba memberitahu keberangkatannya ke Bali dan akhirnya mengacaukan jadwal Heechul untuk hari ini.

Dan sore ini, Heechul mempunyai janji dengan seorang _client_ yang memang tidak bisa diundur atau bahkan dibatalkan. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengantar Baekhyun ke kafe yang berada di Tanah Lot yang menghadap langsung ke arah _sunset_. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik menikmati _sunset_ daripada berdiam diri di hotel, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di meja yang paling pinggir—diatas tebing, dengan hidangan _seafood_ dan kelapa muda. Semilir angin mulai menerpa wajahnya, ia menopang dagunya dan menahannya di atas meja memandang menunggu _sunset_. Ia tiba-tiba teringat si Jung itu. Biasanya mereka akan melihat _sunset_ jika sedang berkunjung ke keluarga Park di Busan, persis dengan suasana seperti sekarang.

 _Chanyeol melirik beberapa kali ke Baekhyun yang memakai full skirt dress berwarna kuning dengan renda berwarna hitam disekitar pinggang dan blazer yang dibiarkan menggantung di bahunya. Oh, jangan lupakan betapa manisnya Baekhyun dengan rambut yang dikepang dan menjuntai di bagian kanan juga polesan make up yang ringan. Hmm.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol tahan selama mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun._

" _Apa lirik-lirik?" nada ketus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat kasar. Tapi dia suka itu._

 _Chanyeol meminum air putihnya lalu berkata, "Kau sangat cantik."_

 _Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya dan pipinya yang menonjol itu pun memerah malu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa jika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan ia sungguh dipuja oleh lelaki bermarga Park itu. Tanpa Chanyeol berkata pun, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol seakan mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah berlian yang patut ia lindungi dan tak akan pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun._

" _Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menilai. Lihatlah Park Chanyeol yang sering ia panggil brengsek itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan model yang acak memberikan kesan seksi. Kemeja biru tua yang terlihat pas di tubuh Chanyeol dan bahunya yang tegap dan sangat manly itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk ingin bersandar dibahunya._

" _Kau sangat tampan."_

" _Yah, itu memang sudah rahasia umum."_

 _Kaki Baekhyun yang berbalut high heels berwarna hitam itu menendang kaki Chanyeol di bawah meja, "Kutarik ucapanku." Baekhyun meminum gelasnya sembari mendengus, sifat sombongnya muncul lagi._

" _Baek.." tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kau sudah selesai makannya?" Chanyeol mengecup lembut tangan kekasihnya._

" _Ya. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Chan?"_

" _Eng.. Aku harap kau tidak marah, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, tapi aku takut kau masih ingin menekuni pekerjaanmu itu….sampai orang tua ku bertanya padaku kemarin."_

" _Apa yang mereka tanyakan?" tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol segugup ini, yah kecuali saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dulu._

" _Mereka menanyakan kapan kita akan menikah." Chanyeol melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi terkejut dan kaku setelah perkataannya. "Aku tahu Sayang, kau pasti kecewa dan aku terlalu bodoh karena terlambat. Appa menuntut jawabannya malam nanti. Kau mungkin sekarang sedang berpikir bahwa ajakan atau lamaranku ini terkesan dipaksa dan bukan atas keinginanku sendiri. Tapi percayalah, aku memikirkan ini sedari dulu. Sejak kau pergi berkencan dengan si brengsek itu, aku berniat untuk mengikatmu agar tidak ada yang berani menyentuhmu lagi. Dan bagian terburuknya, kau jadi bersikap seolah sulit untuk didapatkan. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku begitu keras memikirkannya. Kau..."_

" _Chan..."_

" _Ah dan mungkin kau kecewa karena aku tidak mengatakannya di tempat mewah ataupun romantis, maafkan aku, tapi..."_

" _Chan..." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat agar lelaki itu berhenti berbicara._

" _Ya Baby?"_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku mau Chan."_

" _Bisa kau ulangi?"_

 _Bibir Baekhyun menyungging dengan manisnya, "Aku bersedia menjadi Park Baekhyun."_

 _Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Kemari," Chanyeol menepuk pahanya dan satu tangannya yang masih berpegangan dengan tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan kekasihnya itu._

 _Baekhyun duduk menyamping di pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap masih mempertahankan senyum mereka. Oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta, seakan mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia masing-masing melalui mata._

 _Tangan Chanyeol menyibak poni Baekhyun dari dahinya, "Kau tidak kecewa kan Sayang?"_

" _Maksudmu kecewa karna aku akan menikah dengan lelaki mesum dan menyebalkan sepertimu?"_

" _Baek, jangan merusak suasana."_

" _Oke, maaf," Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, "Bukankah sudah terlihat dari raut wajahku? Kau tidak bisa membacanya?"_

 _Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua hidung itu bersentuhan, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Sayang."_

" _Aku pegang janjimu."_

 _Lalu bibir mereka pun menyatu di tengah sunset yang indah di pantai Busan..._

 _._

Baekhyun kembali mengingat saat Chanyeol melamarnya dengan tidak etisnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa lamaran Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak romantis! Pantas saja Chanyeol berulang kali menanyakan dirinya kecewa atau tidak. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, si Park itu menunda pernikahan mereka hanya karena ada proyek yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Dan kenapa ia harus mengingat Park Chanyeol disaat ia berlibur? Bukannya tujuan dia jalan-jalan adalah untuk melupakan lelaki itu untuk sejenak? Oke Byun Baekhyun, lupakan. Lupakan. _Mood_ mu bisa kacau jika mengingat lelaki itu.

" _Hi, hmm…are you Korean?_ " suara berat itu menyentak Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

" _Ye-Yes, I'm Korean_." Karena masih dalam keadaan kaget, suara Baekhyun jadi terdengar gugup. Apalagi lelaki yang sepertinya juga berasal dari Korea ini sangat tampan! Dan lihatlah, ototnya lebih besar dan bahunya lebih tegap dari Park Chanyeol.

"Ah, syukurlah. Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Apa kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri."

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku sedang mencari teman ngobrol." Lelaki itu pun duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Kenalkan, Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun menyambut tangan Sehun, "Byun Baekhyun." Yah, tidak apa-apa kan sesekali kenalan dan sekedar ngobrol dengannya? Lagian dia sedang dalam posisi ingin 'sendiri' haha

.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar terburu-buru di lorong hotel. Malam ini ia ada janji dengan Sehun, lelaki itu ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan namun Baekhyun meminta untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun sepertinya akan terlambat datang ke tempat dimana mereka janjian. Ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan bahwa ia seorang wanita yang sering terlambat, dia benar-benar wanita yang sering _on time_ , sungguh.

Baekhyun memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai _ground_. ' _Ayo, cepatlah_.'

Setelah terdengar bunyi nyaring, pintu lift pun terbuka, namun saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia mematung dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

' _Oh ini tidak mungkin. Sungguh tidak mungkin.'_ Hatinya membatin bahwa matanya rabun dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya hanya salah lihat. Ia pun berulang kali mengedipkan mata dan mengusap matanya. ' _Astaga, itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol_.'

Oke, itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat ia hindari, juga takuti, ia benci namun juga sangat ia cintai. Dia terlihat bercakap dengan salah satu resepsioner dengan pose yang emm _cool_ mungkin? Karena dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa resepsioner yang diajak bicara dengan Chanyeol itu tengah merona dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagum atau bahkan terpesona.

' _Jadi dia berani menggoda wanita lain di belakangku, hah?'_ raut muka Baekhyun terlihat kesal dan marah, ia seperti akan meledak jika saja mata hitam bulat itu tidak mengarah padanya. Park Chanyeol melihatnya. MELIHATNYA.

Seketika Baekhyun panik lalu segera menutup pintu lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai kamar hotelnya. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar yang beruntungnya, ia tidak sempat melihat seringaian khas Park Chanyeol. Jika sempat melihat, mungkin kakinya sudah lemas dan tidak kuat untuk berdiri sama sekali.

' _Gawat! Aku bisa mati!'_

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun segera keluar menuju kamar hotel miliknya dan menutup pintu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke pintu, masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan bingung.

' _Bagaimana dia bisa disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu lalu segera menuju kopernya yang terbuka. Ia meraih sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan bius dan menuangkan sedikit ke sapu tangan miliknya. Baekhyun sepertinya telah berjaga-jaga kalau Chanyeol akan menyusulnya.

Baekhyun lalu melipat sapu tangan yang telah diberi cairan itu dan menyimpannya di saku belakang celana yang ia pakai.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar seperti suara peringatan dari malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Baekhyun.

"Byun, buka pintunya."

Suara bass yang berasal dari luar itu terdengar seakan orang itu sedang menahan emosinya. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, ia lebih baik melompat dari jendela kamarnya karena mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan marganya. Itu artinya Park Chanyeol sedang marah besar.

"Byun, buka sebelum aku yang membukanya."

Chanyeol menunggu respon dari kekasih imutnya itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin ingin aku yang membukanya?"

Masih tidak ada respon

"Oke, akan ku buka."

Chanyeol akhirnya memasukkan kunci kamar Baekhyun lalu membuka pintunya. Ia masuk dan menyusuri kamar hotel itu dengan mata elangnya. Matanya melihat sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja dan TV di depannya. Kemudian ia menyusuri sebelah kanannya, terdapat meja—behiaskan vas bunga diatasnya—yang bersentuhan dengan dinding dan diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah lukisan wanita yang menari memakai baju tradisional khas Bali. Sementara di kedua sisi meja terdapat lawang pintu yang keduanya menuju ke satu kamar.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju salah satu pintu itu dan...

BUKK

Ia merasa telah dilempari sesuatu yang empuk.

"Pergi kau Park!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke asal benda itu dilempar dan disana terdapat Byun Baekhyun-nya yang manis sedang memegang bantal dengan posisi siaga.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu yang tampan ini, Sayang?" Chanyeol membuka tangannya menghampiri Baekhyun, seakan kedatangannya ini akan disambut dengan pelukan yang hangat.

Namun lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol dilempari bantal lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan harap!" Baekhyun meraih dua bantal yang lain dan menaiki kasurnya mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Baek, ada apa denganmu? Jika kau ada masalah, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik," ucap Chanyeol berkacak pinggang yang berdiri di sisi ranjang—tempat Baekhyun melempari bantal pertamanya—sementara Baekhyun di sisi yang lain.

Chanyeol berusaha menghampiri Baekhyun, namun wanita itu kembali melemparinya bantal, "Jangan mendekat!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju depan sofa, masih memegangi bantalnya yang siap saja melemparnya lagi kalau-kalau Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah Baek, hentikan." Chanyeol datang mendekat, menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

"Katakan kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini." Tanya Baekhyun yang masih saja terus menghindar, memutari sofa hingga akhirnya posisi mereka terbalik.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuhnya, "Mudah saja. Pemilik hotel ini adalah relasiku. Pagi tadi ia melihatmu disini dan segera menghubungiku."

' _Sial. Aku harusnya tahu akan jadi seperti ini.'_

Selagi Baekhyun lengah, Chanyeol segera melewati sofa dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga batal yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaaaaaak"

" _I got you!"_

Karena panik dan takut, Baekhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun setelah itu, ia merasa Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan mengendurkan genggamannya, Baekhyun mengintip di sela-sela jari tangannya dan matanya menangkap raut muka Chanyeol yang terlihat...sedih?

Lalu tiba-tiba genggamannya mengerat kembali, lebih erat sampai Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Lelaki itu membuka paksa wajah Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh kedua tangannya sendiri, memperlihatkan raut muka Chanyeol yang murka. Baekhyun bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Chanyeol seseram ini.

"Mana cincin pertunanganmu?"

DEG

Pikiran dan tubuh Baekhyun seakan membeku. Bahkan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana ia menjawab?

"JAWAB AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun kasar, hingga Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang. Chanyeol melangkah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Baek, aku—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena mulut dan hidungnya dibekap oleh sebuh sapu tangan dari belakang. Sempat meronta, Chanyeol akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Di belakangnya, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya—saat ia sudah sadar—setelah apa yang Baekhyun perbuat. Mulai dari tidak ada di sampingnya saat bangun tidur, melarikan diri, tidak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Dilanda ketakutan dan kepanikan, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju kamar.

"A..aku harus pergi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara getar.

.

Sebuah kamar dengan warna biru pudar mendominasi di setiap sudut ruangannya. Kamar itu sangat tertata rapi, menggambarkan sifat pemilik kamar itu. Rapi, kecuali bagian atas meja di sudut kamar yang menghadap ke jendela. Byun Baekhyun—pemilik kamar itu, terlihat fokus mendesain sebuah gaun pernikahan di atas kertas putih. Meja yang ia gunakan terlihat kotor dengan banyak kertas yang menumpuk dan kotoran-kotoran bekas penghapus. Tampaknya Baekhyun berpikir lebih keras dari yang biasanya.

Baekhyun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja dan memijat pelan kedua sisi pelipisnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Ia menghela napas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Saat Park Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Saat dirinya tertangkap tidak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka. Diperparah dengan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol pingsan. Baekhyun sungguh sadar bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan, ia benar-benar telah di luar batas. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak berani memasang mukanya di depan Chanyeol. Mungkin alasan awalnya karena dia sungguh takut pada Chanyeol, namun sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda. Dengan Chanyeol yang memergoki Baekhyun tanpa memakai cincin pertunangan, apa Chanyeol masih mau memaafkannya? Apakah Baekhyun pantas pulang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki berkulit itu? Baekhyun benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah yang besar.

Dengan pikiran yang semakin penat, Baekhyun jadi merasa haus. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, melewati tangga yang dindingnya dipenuhi dengan foto-foto keluarga, termasuk potret dirinya saat lulus dari kuliah. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat ibunya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Sampai kapan kau disini?" teriak ibunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar dihadapannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan tetap berjalan menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruangan tempat ibunya menonton TV.

Merasa tidak direspon, Nyonya Byun menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang membuka kulkas dengan gelas berada di genggaman yang satunya. "Baekhyun, kau tidak mendengar _Eomma_?"

"Iya _Eomma_ , aku dengar." Ujarnya malas. Baekhyun meneguk gelas yang sudah terisi air dingin dari kulkas.

"Kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumah tanpa kabar dan tanpa menggunakan cincin tunanganmu, Sayang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalutnya _Eomma_ , eoh?"

" _Ne, Eomma_."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? Ayolah Baekhyun cepat berbaikan, kau sudah cukup pada umur menikah. Kau tidak tahu _Eomma_ mu ini ingin segera punya cucu? Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak menggubris perkataan ibunya dan segera melesat ke kamarnya. "Aish, anak itu."

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di kasur sesaat setelah ia sampai di kamarnya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang terlihat seperti berputar di matanya. Sungguh, kepalanya benar-benar pusing, ditambah lagi dengan omelan ibunya yang tidak kunjung berhenti dari hari pertama dia sampai di rumah. Sepertinya dengan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah sama sekali tidak membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia kira ibunya itu akan mengkhawatirkan dan merawatnya dengan baik. Nyatanya, ia diabaikan dan dicercai nasihat-nasihat khas ibu-ibu.

Baekhyun menghela napas, entah sudah ke berapa kali dalam beberapa hari ini. Ia menggumam, "Bukan hanya _Eomma_ saja yang ingin punya cucu, aku juga ingin punya anak! Ish!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menendang-nendang kakinya ke atas saking kesalnya. "Aku ingin punya anak..."

" _Zitao! Bagaimana? Enak bukan jus cherry tomato buatan Eonni?"_

 _Anak kecil berumur 18 bulan yang dipanggil Zitao itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman merekah lebar diwajahnya. Membuat wanita dihadapannya tidak tahan untuk memeluknya._

" _Aaaaak Tao, kau lucu sekali! Kau mau jadi anakku kan?"_

" _Ya! Ya! Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau yah. Sudah, aku mau pulang." Seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan wajah yang tegas namun cantik itu berusaha membawa anaknya yang berada di pelukan Baekhyun._

 _Namun Baekhyun segera menggendong Tao, "Tidak! Tao akan tetap disini. Junmyeon Eonni pulang saja yah. Aku pinjam Zitao satu hariiii saja."_

 _Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana bisa anakku dipinjam seenaknya begitu saja? Nanti aku bisa diomeli Kris. Kembalikan anakku!"_

" _Tidak!" Baekhyun segera melarikan diri ke luar ruangannya dengan Tao yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diperebutkan oleh kedua wanita itu. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang berada di butiknya Baekhyun._

" _Ish!" Junmyeon meringis kesal melihat anaknya dibawa kabur oleh wanita lain, "Ya, Chanyeol-ah! Cepat bujuk kekasihmu itu!" ujar Junmyeon pada lelaki yang sedang membaca koran di salah satu kursi panjang di ruangan Baekhyun._

" _Kau saja yang urus. Kan Tao juga anakmu sendiri." Ujarnya cuek._

" _Tapi tetap saja dia kekasihmu!" Junmyeon pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, "Makanya segera buatkan anak untuk Baekhyun, bodoh!"_

 _Mendengar sindiran Junmyeon, Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Junmyeon dengan mata obsidiannya, "Aku tahu obrolanmu mengarah kemana." Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan matanya ke koran._

" _Kau benar-benar jahat Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau mengundur pernikahan kalian? Nanti dia direbut orang lain loh."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar ocehan Junmyeon yang berlebihan. 'Dasar peng-drama,' batinnya. "Aku percaya Baekhyun."_

" _Yang aku tekankan disini itu bukan masalah Baekhyun akan menyelingkuhimu, tapi apa Baekhyun tidak akan jenuh menunggumu?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya termenung mendengar penuturan dari Junmyeon. Biasanya ia tidak akan mempedulikan omongan ataupun ocehan dari Junmyeon, hanya jika menurut dia masuk akal, seperti yang barusan saja Junmyeon ucapkan. Bukan masuk akal, hanya seperti ucapannya tadi menohok ke dalam ulu hatinya. Baekhyun... akan tetap disampingnya bukan?_

 _Keheningan yang menyelimuti Chanyeol dan Junmyeon terpecah saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria gagah dengan menggendong anak kecil yang memeluk erat lehernya dan diikuti wanita yang merengut sebal di belakangnya._

" _Mommy! Daddy datang!" teriak Tao._

" _Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Terlihat serius." Pemilik suara berat yang bernama Wu Yifan itu berdiri diantara Junmyeon dan Chanyeol._

" _Tidak ada Hyung." Chanyeol segera melipat koran yang sedari tadi ia baca dan meletakannya di meja. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin pulang cepat dan kebetulan jadwalku tidak terlalu padat dan beberapa bisa dikerjakan oleh bawahanku." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Tao dalam gendongannya. Sementara di balik punggung Yifan, Baekhyun membuat gerakan-gerakan lucu untuk membuat Tao tersenyum._

" _Kita langsung pulang sekarang Kris?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah."_

 _Mendengar itu, Junmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Tao, "Zitao, sini Mommy gendong."_

 _Tao yang tadinya asik tertawa dengan Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke Junmyeon. "Shileo! Tao mau digendong Daddy!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memeluk erat kembali leher Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yifan._

" _Tuh kan Kris! Sudah kubilang Tao lebih menyukaimu daripada ibunya sendiri!" kesal Junmyeon yang malah mengundang tawa dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yifan._

" _Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Yifan berinisiatif segera membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk meninggalkan butik Baekhyun. Bisa tambah panjang lagi kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memancing amarah Junmyeon yang kekanakan mengingat keduanya suka sekali menggodanya._

" _Iya Hyung. Hati-hati." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang juga membalasnya dengan imutnya. Setelah pintu tertutup, raut muka Baekhyun menjadi sedih._

 _Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, lalu terasa hembusan nafas di bagian telinganya yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. "Tenang saja, nanti akan kuberikan anak yang banyak, Baek." Bisik suara husky itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Uh, ia selalu saja luluh setiap Chanyeol membisikan suara husky-nya. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun meleleh._

" _S-sebelum memberikan anak, nikahi aku dulu Park bodoh!" saking gugupnya, ucapan Baekhyun terdengar begetar. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya malah membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan makian. Eyy Baekhyun belum bisa menyingkirkan kebiasaannya jikalau Chanyeol romantis seperti ini, selalu saja Baekhyun membalas dengan kasar ataupun makian, entah itu karena saking gugupnya ataupun gengsi._

" _Tentu Sayang, aku akan segera menikahimu dan membuat banyak anak yang imutnya melebihi Tao," Bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup kulit leher Baekhyun yang terbuka._

 _Merasa geli, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol lalu memeluk lehernya. "Benarkah? Kau bisa jamin itu?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu menggesekan kedua hidung mereka gemas. "Ya, aku bisa jamin Sayang."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

 _Sebelah bibir Chanyeol terangkat dan berucap, "Karena visual kita lebih baik dari mereka."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa puas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi halusnya, membuat sang empunya berhenti tertawa. "Maka dari itu, kau akan bersabar kan Baek? Kau bersedia menungguku?"_

 _Melihat ada nada lirih dari suaranya, Baekhyun tersenyum seolah ingin menenangkan Chanyeol, "Segera selesaikan proyekmu dan ikatlah aku Park."_

" _Pasti Baby."_

 _Lalu mereka pun larut dalam ciuman yang panjang yang sarat akan cinta._

 _._

Lelehan air mata mulai turun dari mata indah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka dari lamunannya barusan, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Ia ingat bahwa ia telah berjanji akan bersabar menunggu Chanyeol dan akan tetap selalu di sampingnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari baringnya lalu menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Bagaimana ini? Ia tahu bahwa si Park itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Ia sekarang ingat betul bagaimana waktu itu Park Chanyeol memintanya bersabar seperti memelas, seakan tumpuan hidupnya hanya tergantung pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dengan amat sadar dan tulus mengiyakan permintaan Park Chanyeol itu. Lalu kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun tidak memakai cincin pertunangan, bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol? Ini sudah tiga hari terhitung sejak hari itu. Dan... apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelahnya? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung menghubungi atau mencari Baekhyun?

Dengan keadaan panik dan terburu-buru, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil barang seadanya dan melesat pergi ke luar rumah, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Nyonya Byun.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan napas terengah. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menatap pintu itu, ragu namun berharap orang yang ia cari sedang berada di dalamnya. Baekhyun sudah mendatangi apartemen lelaki tinggi yang dicari. Nihil. Dia tidak sedang berada disana. Dan disinilah Baekhyun, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menekan _password_ apartmen miliknya.

Setelah membuang napas dan memantapkan hatinya, ia pun mulai memencet tombol. Terdengar nada dari alat tersebut, menandakan pintu apartemen tidak lagi terkunci. Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu dan masuk. Keadaan apartemennya begitu gelap mengingat ia meninggalkan apartemen ini tanpa menyalakan lampu, ditambah lagi hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklarnya. Begitu lampu menyala, Baekhyun dibuat kaget dengan apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Tampak seperti seseorang telah melempar barang-barangnya begitu saja. Dan ia sudah dapat menebak siapa pelakunya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya, ia begitu hati-hati karena terdapat beberapa vas bunga yang pecah berserakan di lantai. Setelah di depan pintu kamar, Baekhyun membuka dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Aura lelaki itu tampak menyedihkan, ditambah lagi keadaan kamar yang temaram dari lampu tidur.

Baekhyun mendekat dan beringsut memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Tidak ada pergerakan. "Chan, _I'm home_."

Hening. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas bisikan Baekhyun. Meski sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sedang terlelap, tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa kekasihnya ini dalam keadaan terjaga.

"Chany—"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya. Lalu ia memasukkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah melepaskannya lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Dingin dan tegas. Bibir manis Baekhyun ia gigit sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Selanjutnya tonjolan pipi Baekhyun telah dialiri air mata yang keluar begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku Chan—hiks—maafkan ak—" Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Lengan Chanyeol ia tumpukan di kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya aku Byun Baekhyun?! Kau dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja!" tangan Chanyeol semakin mengepal dan Baekhyun merasakan sprei kasurnya tertarik oleh tangan itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis meraung tanpa berani membuka matanya. "Kau boleh saja bermain-main denganku Byun Baekhyun, tapi kumohon, tidak dengan kau melepas ikatan kita." Lirih Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sisi kepala Baekhyun.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras, "Hiks—maafkan aku Chan. Hiks. Hiks. Maafkan akuuu."

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku _tanpamu_ , Sayang. Aku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kamu. Aku begitu ketakutan. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Dan Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk menyadari bahwa ada suara tangisan disana. Chanyeol-nya menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Ia mencoba mengangkat Chanyeol untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol tetap dalam posisinya, menahan dorongan tangan Baekhyun pada pundaknya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin ia memperlihatkan wajahnya saat menangis. Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh atletis Chanyeol dengan erat dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Tidak Sayang. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku disini." Nada Baekhyun terdengar seperti menenangkan Chanyeol, meski dirinya sendiri sebenarnya masih menangis. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangisannya untuk membuat keadaan—atau mungkin Chanyeol lebih tenang. Air mata kali ini tidak hanya karena ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, tapi lebih pada terharu saat Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya benar-benar berarti bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol-nya menunjukkan sikap lemah yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di depan Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih membuat Baekhyun tersentuh adalah kelemahan Chanyeol ada pada dirinya. Baekhyun yang berkuasa atas jiwa dan raga Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun sadar, ia begitu bodoh untuk menyakiti Chanyeol-nya sampai seperti ini.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku kemarin, Baek."

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan tetap disampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kau melepas cincin kita."

"Chanyeollie, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sayang. Jangan seperti ini." Bisik Baekhyun yang tidak kuasa mendengar lirihan Chanyeol yang begitu menyiksanya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku, tapi kumohon, kita berbaikan yah?" tanya Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol lalu memegang wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki itu menatapnya. " _I love you_." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, tetesan air kembali keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang basah bekas air mata akan membuat jantungnya kembali berdenyut lagi.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol, " _I love you_ ," lalu mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol, " _I love you_ ," dan terakhir ia mencium kening Chanyeol lebih lama dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Baekhyun menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan berbisik, " _I love you so much, Park Chanyeol_."

Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menahan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun yang berkali-kali itu segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia menekan belakang tengkuk Baekhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin melepas ciuman memabukkan ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama merindukan sentuhan cinta yang telah lama tidak mereka rasakan beberapa hari belakang. Ciuman yang mereka rasakan benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah mereka rasakan selama ini. Seakan mereka menyadari, betapa berharganya diri mereka bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Betapa mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa keduanya bersama. Betapa mereka merindukan sentuhan ini. Dan betapa besar mereka saling mencintai.

Tubuh Chanyeol dengan perlahan menindih Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mereka sama-sama ingin mendominasi dan merasa tidak cukup dengan hanya sebuah ciuman panas saja. Menyadari napas Baekhyun mulai terengah, Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap lekat Baekhyun. Tatapan penuh cinta.

" _I love you more than you know, sweetheart_ ," Chanyeol membelai sebelah pipi tembam Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya sementara tangan satunya lagi masih menahan beban badannya di sisi kepala Baekhyun, "Kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, _Baby_? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Tatapan Baekhyun meneduh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Chanyeol, "Ya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Dae…Aku bersumpah."

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum hangat dan selanjutnya kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

.

Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan dengan kungkungan Chanyeol diatas. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah merasakan percintaan senikmat dan selembut ini dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu gagah diatasnya dengan gerakan teratur di bagian bawah. Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan Baekhyun bak permata indah yang mudah hancur. Begitu diperlakukan lembut. Ia merasa begitu dicintai dengan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang membelai lembut seluruh tubuhnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Baekhyun begitu berharga bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekkhhh—ssh—buka matamu Sayang," pinta Chanyeol diiringi desahan. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup karena ingin menikmati gerakan yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Katakan. Ahhh— _shit._ Katakan kau milikku," pinta Chanyeol berburu dengan napasnya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan berlirih, "Aku milikmu Sayang." Napas Baekhyun tertahan dengan erangannya, "Ahhh—Byun Baekhyun milik Park Chanyeol seorang."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari bibir keduanya.

.

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tertidur dengan lengan Chanyeol berada di bawah kepalanya. Ia begitu mengagumi Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya ia tumpukan pada wanita ini? Apa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar gila? Ya, mungkin dia memang sudah gila karena mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol harus bisa intropeksi. Ini bukan hanya salah Baekhyun semata. Jelas-jelas wanita ini pergi begitu saja karena sikap seenaknya yang terkadang tidak mudah ditebak. Salahkan saja proyek yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia menjadi super sibuk dan temperamen lalu tanpa sadar mulai mengabaikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih ingat ketika bagaimana murka dan sedihnya Baekhyun saat diberitahu pernikahan mereka akan diundur gara-gara proyek sialan itu. Ditambah perhatian Chanyeol yang mulai berkurang padanya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya meminta maaf juga padanya tadi.

Mata teduh Chanyeol masih terus menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan saat tertidur. Terpaan napas teratur Baekhyun menerpa wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Merasa terusik, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menggosok pelan matanya, "Channhh aku masih mengantuuuk," rajuk Baekhyun manja dan malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu terkikik gemas dan memeluk erat Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku. Tidurlah lagi, Sayang." Ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun sebagai ciuman pengantar tidur. Lalu napas Baekhyun kembali teratur menandakan wanita itu telah kembali tertidur di dalam dekapan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menampakkan diri, namun kedua insan yang berada di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi badan mereka tampaknya masih enggan untuk membuka mata mereka. Memang wajar mengingat keduanya telah melewatkan hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan, ditambah aktivitas tadi malam.

Wanita manis yang berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya yang langsung menangkap wajah kekasih di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menatap bibir kekasihnya yang selalu menarik. Jarinya dengan perlahan meraba-raba bibir itu yang direspon lenguhan dari sang pemilik. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang terganggu dengan perlakuan Baekhyun lalu kembali tidur. Tangan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol, "Chan, sudah pagi. Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membalas dengan lenguhan panjang, "Nghhh—aku ingin bersamamu saja."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar balasan Chanyeol, namun ia kembali mengganggu tidur Chanyeol dengan menggoyang-goyangkan dagunya, "Kau harus menyelesaikan proyekmu, ingat itu Park Chanyeol."

"Baek, aku masih merindukanmu. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, _oke_ _?_ " Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan proyekmu?"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun dengan sayang yang langsung ditepis kasar olehnya, "Aku sudah menyerahkan proyek itu ke Jongin, tenang saja."

Dengan perasaan kaget bercampur kesal, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Jadi proyek itu bisa kau serahkan ke Jongin?!"

Chanyeol merengut manja karena Baekhyun dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa bangun sih _Sayang_? Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Tangan Chanyeol pun meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Chan, kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa proyek itu bisa dialihkan pada Jongin, kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Aku tidak enak pada Jongin, Sayang."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pinggang Baekhyun, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar di seluruh tubuh kekasihnya, "Asal kau tahu, Jongin juga berencana melamar Kyungsoo, Baek."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya begitu Chanyeol beringsut tidur di atas paha Baekhyun—masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ya, dan aku mengerti benar bagaimana gugupnya seorang lelaki melamar kekasihnya."

Baekhyun terdiam setelah tahu alasan logis yang dituturkan oleh Chanyeol, namun ia masih merasa belum puas, "Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan proyeknya ke Jongin sekarang?"

"Untuk sementara waktu. Nanti juga ia pasti akan menyerahkan proyek itu kembali padaku, atau pada yang lain. Lagipula proyek pembangunannya sudah pada tahap akhir, jadi tenang saja, Baek." Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. "Sekarang kita disini saja yah? Aku masih merindukanmu."

" _Mood_ ku sudah terlanjur jelek, Park!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis melihat Baekhyun-nya seperti ini. Ia suka jika Baekhyun kesal tidak karuan. Sangat menggemaskan! Mungkin itu alasan Chanyeol sering sekali menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat _mood_ mu membaik, _Baby_ ," Chanyeol bangun dari baringnya lalu menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mencium dengan sayang sisi kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol turun dari kasur.

"Mandi, kau juga, Sayang. Mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Kita pergi ke luar? Pergi kemana Chan?"

"Kita pergi untuk _fitting_ baju, Sayang. Upacara pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi."

"APA?!"

.

Dua pasangan asyik bercengkrama di tengah keramaian pesta pernikahan. Lengan pengantin lelaki itu melingkar di pinggang wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak ingin istrinya jauh-jauh atau ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka atau mungkin juga memperingatkan semua orang bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah benar-benar sah menjadi miliknya!

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Aku sudah bosan mendengar keluhan Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung henti."

Bola mata Chanyeol memutar, "Dia hanya mengarang cerita saja, Baek. Jangan percaya omongan si kulit hitam ini."

"Jaga bicaramu, tiang listrik! Kau bahkan membuatku takut saat Baekhyun menghilang! Dan kau Baek, jika aku terlibat masalah konyol dengan si tiang listrik ini karena kau, maka aku tidak akan segan menyerahkanmu lain kali."

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama malas mendengar ocehan sahabat baik mereka, JOngin dan Kyungsoo yang keduanya mempunyai mulut pedas, apalagi si nenek sihir—bagi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah seorang nenek sihir.

"Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol datang ke butik dan menggebrak mejaku lalu mengawasiku sampai akhirnya kau menghubungi. Oh jika saja aku tidak takut dengan tatapan nyalang si tiang listrik, aku sudah mengusirnya dari butikmu!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, meski sebenarnya aku sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padamu Kyung. Aku bodoh karena sudah menghilang dan melibatkan kalian. Terlebih untukmu Jong, aku minta maaf karena pernikahan kami, kau mengun—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sementara Jongin melotot pada Baekhyun seolah memperingatkannya.

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat kesini bantu aku!" teriakan Junmyeon menginterupsi obrolan mereka berempat.

Lalu mata Kyungsoo memicing pada Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi dan posisi mereka. "Setelah ini aku akan menuntut penjelasan kalian, ingat itu!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin bernapas lega melihat kepergian Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Jadi kau belum melamarnya?! Oh Tuhan kalian benar-benar duo pria pecundang."

"Setidaknya aku tidak segila dan seposesif suami mu Baek."

"Aku setuju."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengomeli Baekhyun dan Jongin, namun panggilan ayahnya menghentikan rencananya. Chanyeol yang mengerti ayahnya ingin ia dan Jongin bergabung dengan koleganya pun meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas setelah Chanyeol membisikkan, "Hanya sebentar Sayang. Aku tinggal dulu yah." Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

' _Bahkan saat pesta pernikahan pun masih membawa pekerjaannya.'_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada yang memeluk bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Baekhyun _Noona_!" suara imut nan lengking itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk tersenyum. Anak kecil itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Baekhyun. Mengerti, ia pun menggendong anak itu.

"Donghae, jangan meminta Baekhyun _Noona_ menggendongmu. Nanti gaunnya kusut loh!"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengar peringatan dari Heechul, "Tidak apa-apa, _Eonni_. Donghae pasti merindukanku. Ya kan?"

Donghae mengangguk imut dan memeluk leher Baekhyun agar semakin dekat, "Noona katanya mau menikah denganku tapi kok malah dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_ sih? _Noona_ jahat!" dan rajukan Donghae berakhir dengan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Donghae kan masih kecil, jadi tidak bisa menikahi _Noona_. Nanti kalau Donghae sudah besar, Donghae bisa merebut _Noona_ dari Chanyeol _Hyung_."

"Benarkah?" mata anak itu berbinar.

"Iya. Makanya Donghae harus jadi anak baik dan menuruti kata-kata _Mommy_ yah?"

"Eung!"

Baekhyun dan Heechul tersenyum gemas melihat anggukan semangat Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa mengatakan itu pada Donghae?"

"Tidak _Eonni_. Nanti juga dia mengerti hehehe."

"Yah untungnya Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar memperebutkanmu."

"Salahkan aku mempunyai kekasih kekanakan seperti dia."

Baekhyun dan Heechul tertawa sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, "Maaf mengganggu Nona, tapi Tuan Han membutuhkan anda. Permisi."

"Memang Hankyung _Oppa_ sedang apa?"

"Ia kusuruh mengganti popok Hyukjae yang sudah buang air besar," Heechul mengambil alih gendongan Donghae padanya, "Aku permisi dulu yah."

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung tipis seiring dengan kepergian Heechul. Baekhyun jadi berpikir apakah dia akan menjadi istri yang baik? Lalu bisakah ia mempunyai anak banyak? Bisakah ia mengurus mereka? Akankah Baekhyun sabar seperti Heechul? Bisakah ia menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik?

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Lalu terdengar bisikan lembut yang membuat pipi Baekhyun merona, "Sedang melamunkan apa manis?" Dan kecupan ringan di pipinya sukses membuat Baekhyun meleleh.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Teriakan itu sontak melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, "Sehun?"

Lalu kedua lelaki itu saling bersalaman dan berpelukan layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mulutnya sudah menganga lebar.

"Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanku."

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan di Seoul." Ujar Sehun lalu kepalanya menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Hai Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di Bali meski tidak lebih dari tiga jam. Benarkan Baekhyun-ssi?"

Dan perkataan Sehun semakin membuat mulut Baekhyun semakin terbuka dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, waktu itu aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam. Aku berniat mencarimu tapi kita malah bertemu lagi dengan keadaan kau sudah diperistri orang." Kekeh Sehun yang kontras dengan kebisuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Yasudah, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Sepertinya aku ingin bergabung dengan Jongin dan yang lain. _Annyeong_!"

Sepeninggal Sehun, pasangan pengantin itu masih hening. Pengantin perempuan yang takut sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa dan pengantian pria yang menunduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Errrr... Chan, a..aku bisa jelaskan."

Baekhyun lihat! Ia melihat seringaian seram Chanyeol yang dapat membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. "Sepertinya aku harus menutup pesta pernikahan lebih cepat untuk menghukum anak nakal."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan berteriak dalam batinnya, ' _Seseorang! Selamatkan aku!'_

.

.

.

 _I need your warmth_ _  
_ _Didn't you say it was going to be okay?_ _  
_ _I need you_

 _Because my courage to live on is you_ _  
_ _Because the person who gave a shoulder and sympathized with me is you_

 _My whole heart is by your side_ _  
_ _Your dreams are by my side_ _  
_ _Living and enduring_ _  
_ _If we're together, we can be a little happier_ _  
_ _Once again, we're connected without an end_ _  
_ ** _Can't live without you_**

 **(NCT U – Without U)**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Aye. Akhirnya update juga haha. Maaf yah kalo misalkan ada yang masih ganjel. Soalnya ff ini sebelumnya pairing DAEJAE. Dan beberapa cast aku ganti

Ada yang KrisHo Shipper disini? Ada yang masih bertahan? Hehe kangen banget ih sama mereka huhu

DANNNN ADA YANG CEK MV NCT U – BOSS GA? KAYANYA NAMBAH BIAS NIH (read: Jungwoo) KARNA YA AMPUN SUARANYA GAKUKU HUHU (first impression aku sama bias emang biasanya sama vokalnya dulu ehe : Daehyun, Baekhyun, Taeil, Sungwoon)


End file.
